peelfandomcom-20200213-history
HO John Peel 46 1992
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 46 1992 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1992 *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape. Tracklisting john peel 46 1992 side a *Voov: It's Anything You Want It To Be, And It's A Gas (Strobe Light) (12" - It's Anything You Want It To Be, And It's A Gas) MFS MFS 7016-0 04 July 1992 *Acid Junkies: Sector 7 (12 inch – Part 1) Djax-Up-Beats DJAX-UP-144 04 July 1992 *Headcleaner: Fear (session) 04 July 1992 *70 Gwen Party: Sleep Armageddon (album - The Optical Glass Empire) Snape SR005 04 July 1992 *Foreheads In A Fish Tank: Haircut Remix (12" - Haircut) Some Bizarre SBZ 12 014 04 July 1992 Best Of Peel Vol 49 *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: Lovin' Up A Storm' (album - Crypt Style) Crypt CR-029 10 July 1992 *Xtro: Toys (12") Juice Box JB 002 10 July 1992 *Acid Junkies: Drone Zone 000 (12" - Part 1) Djax-Up-Beats DJAX-UP-144 10 July 1992 *Humanoid: Stakker Humanoid (Cobain Mix '94)' (12”) Jumpin’ & Pumpin’ 12 TOT 27 10 July 1992 *Action Swingers: You Want My Action (session) 17 July 1992 *Songs: Us, The Only Ones 17 July 1992 *Ashtray: Trailer (album - Ashtray) Shoe SH2 17 July 1992 side b *Big Stick: Two Bowling Alleys With Liquor Licences (album - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine ALB5CD possibly 18 July 1992 *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: Biological (album - The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion) Hut HUTLP3 possibly 18 July 1992 *Tulips: Short (7" - Sweet And Hateful) Sonic Bubblegum GUM007 Best Of Peel Vol 50 possibly 18 July 1992 *Buttsteak: Its Its Its (session) 24 July 1992 *Ultraviolence: Die Alone Screaming (12" - Vengeance EP) Safe SAFE X004 24 July 1992 *''Handover from Alan Fluff Freeman, with Peel using his catchphrase "Not 'Alf" ''31 July 1992 *Eskimos & Egypt: Welcome To The Future (Reggae Metal) (12") ZYX ZYX 6773-12 31 July 1992 *Mudhoney: Overblown (Compilation CD-Singles-Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)' Epic Soundtrax EPC 471438 2 31 July 1992 *Snuff: Cubical (7") Clawfist 14 31 July 1992 *God Machine: Desert Song (session) 31 July 1992 *Alice Donut: Magdalene (7") Alternative Tentacles VIRUS 114 31 July 1992 *Loveblobs: Excellent Dentist (12" - Congealed) Wiija WIJ 13V 31 July 1992 *Shamen: Ebeneezer Goode (South Of Detroit Instrumental) (12" - Ebeneezer Goode (DJ Exclusive Dub Plate Pack 2)) One Little Indian 78TP12E 31 July 1992 *God Machine: Commitment (session) 31 July 1992 *''Handover from Andy Kershaw possibly '' 01 August 1992 *Erectus Monotones: Tweeter & Quibble (v/a 7" - Self Mutilation Volume Two) Hippy Knight CREEP-007 10 August 1992 (BFBS) poss 01 August 1992 *Distortion: Evaquation (12" - Serious Things) Influence Recordings IR 003-12 File ;Name *1) john-peel-46a-1992 *2) john-peel-46b-1992 ;Length *1) 46:23 *2) 46:09 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:1992 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Mixtape Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)